


灰羽医生受难记

by w_tobi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_tobi/pseuds/w_tobi
Summary: *小水痘*小火车





	灰羽医生受难记

拿上住院医师资格证的第二天，灰羽列夫就被他的主治医生夜久派发了一个病人。  
“可能需要你严厉一点。”夜久说。  
列夫点点头，他自觉在实习期间已经对付过不少任性的小孩子了，从讨厌打针的讨厌吃药的再到讨厌吃布丁的，如今他百炼成钢的意志让他有信心不论面对怎样的小病人都能拿出自己坚定不移绝不屈服于软萌的决心。  
“对了，”夜久突然想起还有件事，“你得过水痘吗？”  
“当然得过啦夜久医生，那个大家小时候不都得过嘛。”  
夜久随意应了一声，似乎懒得用专业知识从他话里揪出纰漏，直接把病例交给列夫，然后指了指电梯。  
“六楼，VIP病房，顺着走廊一直走到头，最后一间就是你的病人。”  
年轻的住院医哼着小曲踩进电梯时，心情只一个“爽”字了得：原来自己这么受夜久医生的赏识，虽说实习期间总被夜久医生批评，但第一天就交予他如此重要的VIP病人，总归还是很看重自己嘛！自夸的同时还不忘夸一下夜久医生慧眼识珠。  
然而列夫只看见了夜久医生全权将病人交付自己时的信赖，却没想过凡事都不能妄下定论，俗话说，饭可以乱吃话不能乱讲。快到VIP病房门口时，列夫看见了两个熟悉的身影正站在他病人的监视窗前，——宫治和黑尾，插着口袋不知在说什么，听见他的脚步后齐齐转过头来。  
“早。”  
“早。”  
一模一样的问候和……  
列夫实在不愿意承认，可事实确是如此，俩人脸上是一模一样的幸灾乐祸。于是他走近了一点，透过巨大的玻璃窗看清了他们幸灾乐祸的来源。  
——他的病人，神经外科主治宫侑医生。  
至少是个成年人，这是列夫的第一反应，第二反应——果然夜久医生还是恶鬼医生一点都没变。

“哎呀，这不是我可爱的后辈嘛。”黑尾这会儿想起来列夫也是东大出身了，“宫侑医生就拜托你了，我知道我们东大的都很可靠，午餐时记得多加两个布丁给他。”  
“还有注意别让他挠身上，会留疤，”宫治补充说，“不过我们已经给他戴上了棉花手套，你只要不松口给他取下来就行。”不是同一母校出身的宫治的眼神里就多了一丝胁迫的意味，看的列夫心下一惊，预感到要是屈服于宫侑医生的强逼那宫治医生多半不会放过自己的惨烈下场。  
两人一副“很简单吧”的表情就此打算原路返回，列夫赶忙一手一个抓住他们的白大褂，此间还不忘偷瞄一眼病房内怒气冲冲的宫侑。  
“等等，你们这就要走了吗？！”  
新人住院医的反抗实在太过渺小，两根老油条把自己的白大褂从列夫手里拯救出来的时候内心毫无波澜，甚至眼神里“抱歉我还有手术”的真挚都无懈可击。  
最终他只能哭丧着脸看着宫治和黑尾消失在走廊尽头的电梯里，头也不回，心里哀嚎了千百遍：明明已经度过了实习期成为了住院医，为什么到头来还是食物链的底端！  
待列夫总算做好心理建设，推开房门，磨磨蹭蹭地挪到宫侑床边，后者已经恼火地举起了两只圆圆的手。  
“那个，宫侑医生，请问你得了……”  
“水痘！”

 

“把这个给我拿下来。”  
“容我拒绝，宫侑医生。”  
列夫贴在门边，距离宫侑相当远，难得坚定地拒绝了自己病人提出的无理要求，然而他能这么坚定，还多亏了宫侑正躺在床上挂吊瓶，行动不便，没法施展暴力。而他站在门旁的心思也不言而喻，一旦触怒这个脾气坏起来可以翘班飞去西伯利亚的天才神经外科医生，他能当场跑路，他连安全门的位置都看好了。  
平日里总在实习生和住院医面前威风凛凛的宫侑医生今天难得吃瘪，还一而再再而三地吃瘪，可谓十分悲惨，最后他终于咬牙切齿地下达通牒。  
“把这个拿下来，我就让你进一次我的手术室。”威逼不成，再上利诱，从来都是妙招。  
可惜他低估了列夫的耿直程度。  
“事实上，夜久医生是我的头头所以……他说了算。”  
套上病号服的宫侑医生头一回尝到了从食物链顶端跌至底端的滋味，顿时两眼无神，瘫在床上半天后，闷闷地说：“……………………那你给我去买本书或者杂志，不然我要痒死了。”  
这个可以有，列夫点点头：“宫侑医生你想看什么？”  
“楼下便利店有官能杂志，给我带一本上来。”

“你到底是让自己的医生在作甚啦。”  
黑尾翘着二郎腿坐在宫侑的病房里，正儿八经地翻看列夫不久前遵命买的小黄书。方才他在电梯里遇到了鬼鬼祟祟的列夫，正觉得奇怪，就发现了他藏在白大褂里的小黄书，于是忍不住把人揪到走廊里好好教育了一番：这么大的人了，看小黄书就看小黄书，至于藏着掖着么，不知道的还以为你藏的K粉呢。结果列夫委屈兮兮地说是宫侑医生要的。  
“我可不知道你的性福生活什么时候被小黄书取代了。”  
这会儿宫侑已经打完了吊瓶，正靠在床旁边的一根杆子上（竟和他家里的消防滑杆有点相似），用他的两只小圆手在身上不停地磨蹭，听见黑尾这句半是嘲笑半是人情味的话后，忍不住用力翻了个白眼。  
“如果我没记错的话，我好像出差一个月昨天才回来的吧。”  
“哦，”黑尾想了想，突然反应过来，“噢————噢，噢噢，噢，这样……我以为你至少在住院前完整地做了一次。”  
我也希望！宫侑抱着杆子用力晃了晃，以示自己的愤怒。  
“昨晚我正在给治嗯……你懂，然后治突然问我是不是发烧了，因为嘴巴里温度很高，我说当然不是发烧啦是因为我在勃起……”  
“这段跳过谢谢。”  
宫侑又翻了个白眼。  
“总之我脱了衣服后就看到了身上的红点，然后就强行被治带到医院来了，结果检查出是水痘然后……！就被治那个没人性的家伙以‘水痘会传染因为你是家里唯一一个得过水痘的所以赶紧隔离吧别传染我’为由住进了医院！他妈的。”

 

“他是真的很欲求不满。”黑尾给宫治说，“你不要进去看看他么？出来直接进消毒间，正好。”  
宫治站在病房外，透过窗户看着宫侑背对着他缩在床上，被子盖过了脸，只留一点金色的头发在外面。  
“其实，”他犹豫了一下，然后告诉黑尾，“我得过水痘。”  
“两年前有个非洲的项目，当时我跟角名一起去的，大概待了四个月，在那边的时候得了水痘。”  
“那你为什么……”  
“因为我会忍不住的。”  
宫治敲了敲玻璃窗，宫侑闻声在床上动了一下，然后赌气似的连带头发一起，整个儿钻进了被子里。

然而宫治太过低估黑尾的八卦程度和口风紧度。  
四天后他刚踏出手术室，就被宫侑CALL来的911吓了一跳，不到两分钟便从一栋楼跑到了另一栋楼，推门后看见罪魁祸首正坐在床上摇头晃脑地听歌，宫治差点把手机砸到他脸上。  
“911是垂危信号你这混账！”  
他气不打一处来，也不管床上这人是不是病人需不需要呵护了，一把拎起宫侑的领子恨不得直接甩出去，反正宫侑烧早退了，水痘也结痂了，现在只要等它们自己脱落痊愈就好了。  
“你才是混账。”宫侑不甘示弱地挥舞着他的小圆手反驳，“你明明得过水痘，免疫，为什么不跟我在一起。”

即便水痘已经结痂了，但为了防止他挠身上，宫治并没有把他的棉手套摘下来。因此此时挥舞着两只小圆手的宫侑看起来就像一只小熊，他第一天就想这样说了，这家伙穿着一身闭眼小熊的病号服，又戴着棉手套，看起来就像哆啦A梦的两只小圆手，就算是在发怒也让人忍不住想笑。他两只手上没有凹痕，不能借力像宫治揪住自己一样揪住他的衣领，只能装腔作势地一通乱挥，好笑的架势让先生气的那个人反而先消了气。  
但宫侑可不知道宫治的想法，他只记得这两天自己被隔离在医院时，宫治一直都睡在他旁边的值班室。欲求不满当然是真的，但“不想治被传染所以就算自己一个人住病房也没什么”的想法还是占了上风，所以他倒是每天都在劝宫治回家睡觉，医院的床当然没有家里舒服，可宫治从来没有听过。当他从黑尾那里听来宫治其实以前得过水痘后，就更加不爽了（不爽的还有他那时竟然没有告诉自己）。  
“你真是……”  
宫治松开手，叹了口气，用力把他揉进怀里。他深知自己从来没法对他真的狠心，也没法对他真的生气，不管这小子有多混账多欠揍多不可理喻，他就是扎根在自己血肉里、无法剥离的一根刺。  
“我会忍不住的。”  
“？”宫侑一时没反应过来，“忍不住什么？”  
他身体坐正了一点，又把耳朵凑近了一点，凉凉的耳骨刚好贴在宫治的嘴角，再蹭一蹭就成了致命武器。  
一个月不见，难熬的人可不止宫侑一个。宫治现在已经想不起五天前自己是凭借着何种强大的意志力从情欲中挣扎出来，把同样红着眼角的宫侑带到医院来检查的，他连凉水澡都没来得及冲，见鬼的老二硬了一路。  
于是在回答宫侑白痴到家的问题前，他的舌头已经忍不住舔上了他的耳朵，而回应他的则是宫侑下意识咬在他肩上的力度。

 

事情发生在一瞬间，下一秒宫治就抱着宫侑撞开了浴室的门，这家伙是病人，和平常比起来力气要小一点，身体也软一点，抱起来并不费劲。  
然而对于发情期的狐狸来说，即便只有短短两步路，也漫长的让人无法忍耐。宫侑已经在进浴室前就积极地蹬掉了自己的裤子，等他们好不容易挪到马桶盖子上，他便顺势骑跨在宫治身上——没了裤子倒是方便了很多，硬到发痛的老二顶着宫治的小腹，顶端迫不及待渗出的晶亮透明液体在宫治深蓝色手术服上晕开一点点靛青色洇湿的痕迹。  
宫侑的性爱准则就是爽，他做起爱来就像一只急躁的、任性的小野兽，往往一开始就倾注了全部热情。  
他胡乱亲吻着宫治的脸、鼻子、嘴巴，还有脖颈，并大方地在上面留下自己的吻痕，小熊一样的手急躁地想要脱掉宫治的衣服，奈何棉手套圆圆的表面没有任何可以借力的地方，所以努力了半天也不过是在他身上磨蹭而已，不过他至少把宫治印着小狐狸图案的手术帽捋了下来，让他干爽毛茸茸的银灰色头发暴露在自己没有章法的亲吻中。  
而和宫侑完全相反的是，宫治的热情永远只留在干他的时候，那会儿他才肯露出真面目，用上自己的全力，他全力的时候甚至毫不温和。  
但在那之前，他会用他熔炉般深情的前戏做足宫侑身体里每一个细胞，足到让宫侑觉得这已经成为了一种糟糕的性癖，专门用来对付自己的，以耗尽他的自尊和忍耐力，以至于他最终忍不住讨饶时，宫治能顺水推舟给他最想要的性爱（或许是他们最想要的性爱），用他坚硬炙热的性器狠狠碾压在宫侑身体里最难以启齿的敏感点上，然后在那个总是一进去就会咬紧自己不放的甬道里留下他的味道，滚烫又热烈，足以铭刻在身体里。

宫侑的第一次发生在十七岁，意外撞破宫治被告白的现场让他明白了自己日渐膨胀的心意，于是忍不住用了难看的借口爬上宫治的床。  
尽管宫治的前戏很温柔，自己表现的也很满不在乎，但被进入的时候他还是疼哭了。其实他也说不准到底是疼哭了，还是太委屈所以哭了，或许委屈占得比例要大一些，要不然他不会报复性地揪住宫治的头发，发狠的架势仿佛要把自己承受的痛苦原封不动地还给他。  
然而当委屈的宫侑看见了一脸紧张的宫治时（头发还被他抓在手里），他又觉得有点想笑，结果眼里的湿气还没散掉嘴就先咧开了。  
“抱我是不是没有女孩子舒服。”  
宫治顿时拧起了眉毛，思考到底是实话实说还是先吐个槽好，只过了两秒的时间，他就决定还是实话实说，因为宫侑僵硬的嘴角已经出卖了他搞笑的话。  
“我又没有抱过女孩子，怎么比较。”  
“女孩子比较软吧，而且又小又轻，还香香的。”  
这次宫治的眉毛舒展开了。  
“但我比较喜欢你，所以这种小事就不计较了。”  
宫侑一下子愣住了，他倒是没想过自己投出去的直线球会被打了场外全垒打，豆大的泪珠还挂在鼻头上，手里的头发就已经放开了，于是身上的人动了起来，毫无经验的DT有时候是很要命的。  
“我操痛——！！！！！！”

“痛——混账你……”竟然真咬。  
宫侑偏过头，努力把脖子从宫治的嘴里解救出来，不出意外应该留下了很深的牙印，再用力一点怕是要破皮出血，虽然他很喜欢被宫治亲吻或是留下密集到有些恐怖的吻痕，但只有痛的牙印他还是敬谢不敏。  
“你不专心。”  
只是一瞬间，宫治当然不会放过他的脆弱地带，他一边啃咬着他的喉结，一边撩起眼皮缓缓地控诉着他的分心。  
每当宫治撩起眼皮看自己的时候总会让宫侑心里有些发毛，毕竟是共用一套DNA的人，再加上从小到大从来没有分开过，不论是身体上，还是想法上，两个人都是同步率极高。所以就算宫治不说，宫侑也能从他冷色调的眼神里看出，他控制欲极强的兄弟兼爱人今天估计不会放过他，说不定其实是蓄谋已久。  
他的想法在下一秒得到了证实，宫治把他拉起来让他跪在窄窄的浴缸边上。  
这到底是什么糟糕的play……宫侑用力攀住瓷砖壁上的不锈钢扶手，他的胳膊从扶手和墙壁间的间隙钻进去然后弯折，仅仅依靠手腕和小臂的力量勾紧扶手。他依然套着可笑的圆圆的棉花手套，两分钟前他向宫治提出的“我们都做爱了你至少把这个给我拿掉吧”的要求被无情拒绝了。  
“拿掉的话你又要挠身上的疤了。”  
“我不会的！”  
呵呵。他才不信。  
不过话虽这么说，但宫治绝不会告诉他，真实原因是挥舞着哆啦A梦小圆手什么都做不成、连脱衣服都做不到的宫侑实在有点太过可爱了。  
“你怎么敢对我1个亿的手这样。”  
宫侑艰难地用小臂勾紧扶手，他没法抓稳，手臂找不到发力点，他唯一有着落和支撑的两个点就是勾在扶手上的小臂和跪在浴缸边的膝盖，他的脚没法着地，更不用说整个悬空的背部和腰部，在浴缸上方颤颤巍巍地绷紧了肌肉，从侧面看就像一只弯的恰到好处的弓，修长又韧性地暴露在空气里，性感极了。  
宫治被他这话逗乐了，开口时声音里已经染上了浓浓的笑意。  
“那你每次射在我1个亿的手上就说得过去了？”  
宫侑完败，气结，只能被动承受着从后方探上来的手，作孽的1个亿的手。

宫治对宫侑的腰极为钟爱，前戏时甚至毫不吝啬自己的亲吻和舔舐，它总是会在他的手掌下弯成不可思议的美丽的弧度，或是承受住自己爆发力极强的进攻，那是标志性的性感又骄傲的食肉动物的后腰。  
当然他可不会和谁分享这种事，或是跟谁分享这个人的任何一部分。  
宫治用力咬上宫侑后颈，随后解开了他病号服上的纽扣。  
宫治的手指相当漂亮，修长而且好看，指甲总是修剪成一个个干干净净的小圆弧，安静地服帖在指尖，手掌的纹路清晰而且厚实有力，没有任何一处老茧或是疤痕。他的手指顺着宫侑的领口滑进去，解开扣子时特意放慢了速度，有意无意蹭过宫侑胸口处已经结痂的疤上，惹得身下人又痒又疼，像千万小虫子啃噬着他的骨头和心脏，让他不得不绷紧大腿，结果反而使身体因过度紧张而颤抖的更加厉害。  
这可实在是太过分了，宫侑想。他觉得自己有点可怜，他只要稍微低下头就可以看见他的老二早已精神抖擞地从衣服下摆中站起来，它明明很好看，值得被疼爱，然而宫治却对它视而不见，放任它孤孤单单地流着泪。  
宫治的手指按压着他身上的疤痕，从胸口滑到腹部甚至抚过了肚脐，可他再也不愿意往下。令人焦躁的热度从指尖流进他的性器。  
而他只觉得痒。  
只有痒，过于深沉的痒缓慢地从他的皮肤上沉淀下去，然后跟着滚烫的血液在他身体里叫嚣穿行，宫治的手指还只停留在触碰的阶段，不温不火，而他的身体却因为太过熟知这种热度而早早变得成熟起来。  
痒其实是一种很难界定的感觉，多了就成了疼痛，重了就成了爽。而此时，宫侑身体里的每一个细胞都在为这过于厚重奇异的骚痒而鼓噪疼痛，让他忍不住把自己送到宫治手上。  
“治。”  
宫侑艰难地转头，他也就只会在这种时候心甘情愿整个人都缴械投降。  
“拜托你，进来。”  
湿漉漉的眼球，湿漉漉的舌头，像他的里面一样湿漉漉的，于是缴械投降的变成了两个人。

背入是绝佳的观景台。  
而一口气进入到最深处时更是最为绝妙。  
被用力贯穿的一瞬间宫侑不可避免地狠狠抖了一下，他几乎整个身体都悬空在浴缸上方，扣在扶手上的胳膊使出最大力气来防止自己被宫治第一下就顶的掉进浴缸，那样也太丢脸了，但他因重心不稳而咬紧的甬道已经出卖了他的弱点。  
因为进入而绞紧的可不止宫侑的里面，他的尾椎被迫承受着十足的硬度和热度而突兀地拧起一个小尖顶，复杂的纹路顺着他紧张的大臂线条开始一路走上最终盘亘在结实的后背，他的背上还有不少疤痕，它们被挤压在他因紧张和疼痛而变得凹凸不平深深浅浅的脊背里。  
在绝大多数人眼里，宫侑是个自尊心极强的控制狂，所以绝大多数人都以为，宫侑在床上也一定是个控制欲旺盛的暴君，至少十个里九个都是这么认为的。事实上，在献上自己的第一次前，或者说都到了脱裤子的阶段，宫侑自己也是这么认为的，可之后发生的事就自尊心上来说就不让他那么怀念了，尤其是第二天晚上他不得不趴着睡觉，宫治还一脸抱歉（谁知道他是不是真的抱歉）地拿着棉球和药膏给他上药。  
见鬼，宫侑当时想，我怎么就没想过宫治这家伙竟然是个隐S。  
宫治的前戏温柔是温柔，但这跟他的屌没有半毛钱关系。  
宫侑有时候就费解，手指和屌最远相距不过一只胳膊加一个半身，怎么放在宫治身上性格差了这么大。  
可他毕竟最喜欢他，所以放任自己的弱点统统暴露在他眼皮子底下，连自尊心都可以屈居第二。

宫治在宫侑的身体里大开大合地进出。  
他对这具身体了如指掌，这个人每一处边角和沟壑都已经被他填满了自己的味道，以至于每每在他能够想见的范围内，不论是宫侑炙热紧致的内壁，还是他高潮时喜欢缠着自己的舌头，任何一样东西都让宫治在征服他时，胸口会不可避免地涌出一股近乎于满溢的厚重感，这种称得上是酸楚的幸福会让他忍不住用尽一切牢牢地把他抱在自己怀里。  
他的感情也只有在这个人面前会决堤，因为太过深沉和厚重，所以连他自己都无法掌控，像失重的海洋压过天空盖过草原和山峰，最终把他的世界完完整整全部浸透。  
——我生来就是为你。  
如同他渐渐融化在宫侑两个浅浅的腰窝里的眼神，他会庆幸十五年前的冬夜，用着“互相抚慰”这种糟烂借口霸占自己怀抱的宫侑，让他没有错过伸手的机会。

宫治的进攻逐渐把宫侑顶上顶端，他正被灼热渐渐拽进分崩离析的大漩涡，身体浸透在潮热中，快感在体内不断攀升，他甚至开始无意识地扭动自己的腰以配合宫治的节奏，这种近乎于讨好一样的举动可是他过去极为抗拒的。但他的身体早已忠实地记录下了每一次令人战栗的冲撞时内壁所咬紧的性器，从它的热度到硬度，全部铭刻在了身体深处。  
宫治扣紧宫侑的腰，一下一下狠狠顶撞在他的前列腺上，凶狠的力道和精准的角度无疑是高温催情剂，它们以一种不可逆的速度疯狂地让宫侑全身血液都沸腾了起来，泛滥的情欲把他的身体染上了玫瑰色，他开始抑制不住地发抖，开始呜咽出声，听起来像是在讨饶的话里全是着湿润的水汽，让宫治几乎脱口而出一句操。  
“你很过分了，侑。”  
带着一股发狠的力气，宫治蛮横地顶入了宫侑身体的最深处。

射精后宫侑有些虚脱，喘息的间歇勾在扶手上的胳膊松松滑脱，宫治眼疾手快地捞住他，不至于让这家伙脸朝下直直摔进浴缸。讨嫌的源头这次难得没有唧唧歪歪地抱怨，不禁让宫治反省了下，就算宫侑再怎么体质健壮，毕竟还是个尚未痊愈的病人，自己怕是做过头了，尤其在他看见了宫侑膝盖上两道宽宽的紫红色压痕时。  
宫治使了点劲，把宫侑放进浴缸，打开花洒，眼看热水差不多满了，宫治也脱掉衣服踩进浴缸，把还在发抖的宫侑抱进怀里。一个单人浴缸同时装两个成年男子有点挤，于是宫治又把他抱紧了一点。  
热水放松了宫侑的身体，让他平复了一点高潮的余韵，等回过神来时棉手套已经摘掉了，他动了动，发现宫治正在帮自己清理，见他回神还舔了舔他膝盖上的压痕。  
就算他已经把自己的东西基本弄出来了，宫侑还是能够清楚地感觉到残留在身体里属于宫治的热度，带动着他全身的细胞都在发烫，它就像潜伏在血液里的病原体，等下一次做爱时继续嚣张地霸占着他的身体和意识，连白细胞都束手无策。  
如今已经过去了十几年，自己还是会用任性的借口做着任性的事，宫治还是会假装不知道自己的目的配合自己，唯一不同的是，现在他已经完完全全被这个人掌握在了手里，而这个人也成为了他的所有物，他可以高兴的时候任他处置，不高兴的时候在他脖子上啃几个印子。他和他做过太多太多太多次爱，凶狠的霸道的激烈的温吞的让人上瘾的，却再也没有过第一次时的战战兢兢。  
他的身体里流淌着和他一样的血液，现在还残留着他的精液，明明不是什么值得夸耀的事，他还是高兴的不得了。  
于是即便没了小圆手，宫侑还是像一只小熊一般，用湿漉漉的头发蹭着宫治的锁骨，脖颈和脸颊，然后把自己的舌头进他嘴里。  
于他而言是毒药。

忍着没有在浴缸里又来一次，宫治把宫侑的身体清理干净后，给他重新拿了套病号服，接着把他按在马桶上，用大号棉签沾了碘酒，一个一个仔细涂在他胸前和后背的疤上，帮他消毒。  
“你今年还有多少年假。”宫治问。  
“嗯大概……六天？不，我算算，”宫侑扳着指头数了数，“将近两周吧。”  
“我也差不多，等你好了我们出去玩吧。”  
宫侑立马两眼放光转过头来，差点撞到宫治手里的碘酒瓶。  
“去哪？”  
“随便，你定，”宫治单手扶着他的脑袋把他转回去，“走远一点也没关系，今年这假不休也可惜了。”  
而且说实话，宫侑出差这一个月他还是很想念他的，宫治睡在值班室不肯回家的原因其实再简单不过，在没有宫侑的地方，即便是自己家，他也会感到寂寞的。而宫侑自然是知道的。  
两个人从小一起长大，自己是对方心里第一位这种事从来都是一目了然，正因为理所当然地当着第一名，所以才能理所当然地提出各种任性的要求。更何况，在宫治的认知范围内，在一个有着蓝天白云阳光的地方和他的男人做爱，也是人生理想的第一位。

 

虽然是人生理想的第一位，但——  
“我估计你得把机票退了，而且你怎么会得水痘啊治，你这已经是医学奇迹了吧，你不是说你两年前得过水痘吗？”  
还是那间VIP病房，还是那个看热闹不嫌事大的黑尾医生，还是翘着二郎腿坐在沙发上揣一本闲书，连闲书都还是当时那本官能小说，只不过这回风水轮流转，站在一旁插着口袋一脸幸灾乐祸的人是宫侑，而被套上了哆啦A梦小圆手同款棉手套的宫治成为了穿病号服躺在床上的那个。  
“我记错了，我好像当时得的是风疹不是水痘。”  
宫治这才第一次感同身受体会到了宫侑之前不能挠痒的痛苦，不免在心里向一周前的宫侑道了个歉，但看见他一脸过于灿烂的笑容，又忍不住在心里把他痛骂了一顿。  
“不用担心治，我会好好照顾你的，我现在可是有着终生免疫的抗体。”  
“你只要正常地CALL我的主管医生就行了谢谢。”  
“说起来你的主管医生是谁？”  
“不知道，别扯我裤子。”  
眼看着双胞胎就又要“缠斗”在一起，黑尾揣好小黄书，施施然起身，打了个招呼，临走前不忘把对着走廊窗户的百叶窗合上。热心如他可不会没眼力见地继续待下去，用脚趾头想都知道宫侑这家伙不可能会老老实实在病房待到痊愈，他酝酿了整整五天，就为之后休假可以和宫治搞个爽，俩人连机票都订好了，结果万万没想到宫治会被自己传染。不过看他那副积极的样子，怕是就算在病房里过假期只要能爽到就满足，至于怎么爽他就没兴趣关注了。

黑尾自古料事如神，唯独这次不小心漏掉了此次事件中唯一可能的受害者，以至于他可靠的、东大的后辈元气满满地推开宫治的房门，大声说：“早上好，我是您的主管医生灰羽列夫”时，四目相对，宫侑的嘴里还叼着宫治的老二。

 

“………………………………………夜久医生，我可能要去小笠原捡贝壳了。”

 

 

-END-


End file.
